The present invention relates to fishing tackle possessed by well equipped anglers. More specifically, the present invention relates to fishing lures having enhanced characteristics for increased fish attraction.
There are numerous man-made fishing lures which claim to rival the worm in their ability to attract fish. Some utilize bright colored tassels, others sparkle as they reflect sunlight. Many are designed with elaborate spinners which rotate as the lure is moved through the water. In still others, the whole lure is imparted with movement in an effort to entice fish.
Still other lures such as those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,347,681 to Fima and 4,227,331 to Ursrey possess artificial lighting charactoristics. Lures such as these can acheive notice by fish, however, they are often wholey inadequate in acheiving attraction of fish.
The abilities of these man-made contrivances to attract fish vary widely, dependent on the lure design and the species of fish sought as game. Artificial lures have advantages over live bait in the lures are often reusable. Lures can remain submerged on a line for extended periods of time without the deterioration experienced by live bait.